Fire Warrior
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Yukimiya, one of the few survivors of her village, heads to the Hidden Leaf, where more of her family lives. There, she trains and learns of a new power - but is the power good or evil - and what will she do when she learns of it's true meaning?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Heres another Naruto ff - hopefully this one turns out better then my other, but hey - the other was my very first ff ever - so its bound to have some flaws. This is my fourth ff, and im getting better. Hope you like it! Dont forget to review!! ~Kisasan93~~Sibi~**

**Disclaimer - I dont own Naruto - but I do own Yukimiya.**

I slowly walked into the Hidden Leaf Village, my eyes scanning everything quickly. I was very nervous about being here, to be truthful, and I didn't want to ruin my chances of staying here before I even got the chance in the first place. My home had recently been destroyed by a group known as the Akatsuki, and very few of us living there had been able to survive – me being one of them. My mother and father didn't make it, and I was heart-broken.

"Can I help you?" a guy asked me nicely, walking up to me.

"Um... I think so," I answered, trying not to let my shy side get the best of me," I'm… looking for…the Hokage." He nodded, his eyes staying gentle and kind.

"Right this way," he told me, and I followed him," My name is Izumo, by the way. Would you mind telling me yours?"

"Yukimiya," I told him, softly swallowing back the shyness that threatened to consume me.

"That's a very pretty name," he remarked, and I felt the blush shoot across my face. _'Oh – just allow me to crawl under a rock!' _I thought desperately, trying to hide my face. I followed him down some streets, turning every now and then, until we came to a building.

"Think you can find it from here?" he asked kindly," All you have to do is travel up these stairs," he gestures to them with a hand," Then at the top, turn left, and go down a couple doors."

"Thank you," I said quietly, but I guess it was loud enough for him to hear.

"No problem," he smiled, and walked back the way we had come. I turned toward the stairs and put one foot on the bottom stair. Then quickly, I walked up all the way as he had told me, and turned left. As soon as I entered the building, I slouched against the wall. _'Curse my fear of heights,'_ I thought, breathing hard, trying to calm my racing heart down. I stood there, until I felt I could continue, and walked down the hallway, passing a couple doors until I came to what I thought would be the right one. '_Here goes nothing,'_ I thought, and I knocked a couple times, trying to make sure that it would be heard.

"Come in," said a voice and I entered hesitantly. I saw an elder man sitting behind a desk and behind him a window that gave a view of the whole village. _'Surely I'm at the wrong place,'_ I thought, feeling the embarrassment creeping into me.

"I'm looking for the Hokage," I said, then swallowed again, and felt a shiver run down my spine.

"You've found him," the elder said, smiling warmly," How might I help you?"

"Um…well my village was recently destroyed…and I have no where else to go… but I know I have family here… and I was wondering if I could be allowed to stay here…" I told him, my shyness slowly starting to overcome me.

"Ah," he said," You must be from the Bluethunder village, just on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, am I right?"

"Yes sir," I nodded, as I feared my voice was to low for him to hear.

"What is your name, young one?" he asked politely.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said quickly, my face darkening in blush," Yukimiya Yamanaka."

"Yamanaka you say," he smiled," Turns out, we do have a family living here with that name. One moment, please." I nodded, and he called for another person. Minutes later, there was a poof and then a guy was standing next to me.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," he said politely.

"Raido, please escort to the rest of her family," the Hokage said.

"Yes sir," he nodded, and then to me, he said," Right this way." He led me out the door, and back down the steps. I kept my eyes on the back of him, not looking around as we descended the stairs, and I followed him through the streets, until we came upon a flower shop.

"Here you go," he said to me, slightly smiling, and then he took off. I peeked inside the flower shop, and saw a young girl behind the counter, looking really bored. When she saw me, she stood up straighter.

"Can I help you?" she asked me nicely.

"I'm…looking for…my family," I said shyly, and confusion crossed her face.

"Umm… who's your family? I might be able to help you," she answered.

"Yamanaka," I replied.

"Well – You're in the right place," she smiled," I'm Ino Yamanaka." She came around the corner and stood in front of me, and then continued," What's your name?"

"Yukimiya – but you can call me Miya," I replied, my voice soft.

"You're really quiet – you must have a shy personality," she remarked, but still smiled. Just then, an older woman comes around the corner, and stops when she sees me.

"Mom," Ino said turning to her," This is Yukimiya… she says that she's family."

"She is!" Ino's mother exclaims, rushing over to me and giving me a hug," I'm sorry about your village hun – You are more then welcome to stay with us."

"Thank you," I say softly, and then she turns to Ino.

"Take her up to the house, and show her the spare room," she tells Ino," Tomorrow, she'll go with you to the school – I'll have to talk to Lord Hokage about it." Quickly, she rushes out, and disappears in the direction I had come.

"Okay," Ino said simply, then took off her apron," Follow me." I nod once, and quietly follow behind her, and we reach a house. She leads me inside and up to the second floor, finally stopping at one of the rooms.

"This will be your room," she told me, walking in and turning around," The bathroom is just down the hall and to the left; the kitchen and main room are both downstairs. My parent's room is down the hall – near the bathroom, and my room is right across the hall. Is there anything you need?"

"No," I answer quietly," Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Alright – well, I'll see you at dinner then," Ino said, and then walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I sat down on the bed, and glanced around the room. The way they had things arranged made it appear smaller then what it was.

"Maybe…I could ask them if it would be alright to arrange some of the furniture," I thought to myself, and then stood up and began to slowly clean things up – I done this when I was bored, and usually all I would do is wipe things off or straighten things up.

'_I wonder what the school is like here,'_ I thought, as I moved around the room, remembering my aunt talking about me going to school tomorrow, _'I hope it isn't too bad. I'm a pretty quick learner – so if I'm behind, I'll catch up fairly quickly_.' After a while, I heard someone call my name from downstairs, and I quickly went down there.

"Yes?" I asked, as soon as I found my aunt.

"Dinner's ready," she informed me, smiling.

"Oh, okay," I said softly, smiling back," Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! chapter 2! It didnt take me as long as I thought it would to write this chapter. Hope you like it! Dont forget to review - I enjoy reading reviews - but make them kind of useful, dont just type somethign random. If you have an idea for something I could add - feel free to let me know. I might use it, and i'd give the credit to you. But I will stick to my main point for writing this. So yeah - Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own Naruto - but I do own Yukimiya..my very shy..shy..Yukimiya**

**-----------------**

I walk down the street with Ino in front, leading me down to the schoolhouse.

"So, you are my age, right?" she asks me, glancing back at me.

"I'm...13," I answer quietly, but she nods, and we continue on our way. Soon, we're in front of a building, and I could recognize it as their school. My cousin led me into the building, and to a room. _'I can't do this!_' I thought to myself, _'There's no way I'll be allowed to join!_' Ino walked in, and I saw a man at the front of the room, just a few feet in front of us. He was looking at some papers, and I didn't want to bug him – but Ino kept going.

"Iruka Sensei?" she said, and he looked up.

"Ah, hello Ino," he smiled, and then saw me," This must be your cousin – Yukimiya?"

"Yes," Ino nodded," How did you know – if you don't mind me asking?"

"Lord Hokage talked to me last night," he explained.

"Oh, okay," Ino smiled," I have to go catch up with Asuma Sensei, so is it alright if I leave her with you?"

"Of course!" he smiled, and she turned to leave, but turned back to him.

"She's a bit quiet and shy," Ino told him," Just to let you know."

"Alright – thank you," he said, as Ino disappeared around the corner, and then he turned to me," Quiet and shy, huh? I think I have a couple teams I could place you on that would get you out of that stage. First thing is first though – I need to know your skills. Have you practiced any before?"

"A little," I answer quietly, my eyes darting to the floor, then back to him," My parents taught me a few things – but not much."

"Well, lets see what you can do," he smiled, and I nodded, and went to where he gestured for me to go. I stood in front of his desk, and concentrated on my jutsu.

**{NOTE: sorry for interrupting my ff – but I'm just going to skip over this part where he tests her…it's a little complicated to write about this at the moment…so yeah – lets continue, shall we?}**

"Very good," he praised, and I felt the blush creeping across my face, but thankfully, he was looking at papers instead of me. I saw him looking back and forth, probably trying to figure out where to put me. '_You mean I done it?_' I thought to myself,_' I actually passed?_' I couldn't believe it, but I was glad – I hated failing at things, despite my quietness, I wanted to succeed at things.

"Here is some information for you," he said, handing me a couple papers," I'm sure your new team will accept you easily. It will be the only four-member team – five if you included your sensei – but still." Then he opened a drawer, and took out something. Coming around the corner, I saw what it was, and thought,' _No way_.'

"Here you go," he smiled, handing it to me," Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village, Miss. Yukimiya – If you need anything, feel free to ask."

"Thank you sir," I said, bowing my head respectfully, and secretly trying to hid my tears of joy.

"Iruka sensei, please," He smiled, and then continued," I'm sure that if you hurry, you'll catch up with your teammates…they should be getting ready to practice." I nodded, and then walked out of the room. Looking around outside the room, I saw the girls bathroom, and rushed to it. I placed the papers down, and not looking in the mirror just yet, I placed the headband he had given me on my head, over my hair; then I tied it at the back. Only then, did I look up at the mirror, and when I did, I couldn't believe it was me looking back. '_It has to be the headband,_' I told myself, '_It's making me look…older…wiser…"_ I took a couple deep breaths, then picking up the papers; I headed out of the bathroom. Somehow, I managed to find my way out of the school, and I set out into the town to find my team or at least someone on my team. There was no way I'd be able to face my sensei just yet. I studied the pictures that were on the pages that Iruka sensei had given me, and then looked around, trying to find any one of them. Again, I looked down at the pictures, and not watching where I was going, I bumped into another person.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized quietly, blushing like mad.

"It's alright," another quiet voice answered, and I looked up, the blush slowly fading. I found myself eye level with another girl, about my age, but sadly she wasn't the one on the page.

"Um…I was wondering…if maybe…you could...help me find… some people, or …at least one…of them?" I asked her shyly.

"Sure," she replied in her equally quiet voice," Who are you looking for?" Not wanting to mispronounce any names, I gave her the page with the girl.

"She just passed, as a matter of fact," she told me, and then pointed," She's headed that way."

"Thank you," I told her gratefully, and accepted my paper back.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she told me, introducing herself, and holding out her hand.

"Yukimiya Yamanaka," I told her shyly, accepting her hand, and shaking it lightly. Then I headed in the direction Hinata had pointed out, and soon came to a fork in the path. I looked one way, then the other, and smiled to myself. I saw her hair disappear just over the hill, and quickly went that way. I followed at a great distance, still finding myself to shy to go up to her. She led me to a clearing, where two boys where waiting for her; I took a quick look at the pictures and recognized them as the same ones waiting for her. 'This is my new team,' I told myself, gulping softly. The grip on the papers tightened, and slowly, I made my way towards them. The darker haired boy looked up as I approached, and I found myself frozen. I was to shy to move any closer, and I found my legs slightly shaking. The others saw him looking my direction and turned my way.

"Can we help you?" the girl asked nicely, smiling at me.

"Umm…" was all that came out and I found myself not capable of speaking.

"It's alright," the girl said, still smiling and walking up to me," We don't bite." A shaky smile crossed my face, and I tried speaking again.

"I…I'm…" but the attempt was useless, and felt tears springing to my eyes.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked me, alarmed, and then I heard a voice behind me.

"You must be the new student Iruka was telling me about."

"New student?" the girl asked, and I turned and saw a guy behind me; I glanced at the picture, and he made a match. 'My sensei' I thought grimly,' I haven't made any progress with my teammates and he shows up – this is horrible.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay!! So far, this is going good. Those of you who know your Naruto, will instantly know who's team Yukimiya's on. Anyway - dont forget to review..even if its a simple " Good job " or "Cant wait for more" - anything like that will make me write quicker!! but no flaming, please. Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto - but I do own Yukimiya.**

* * *

"Kakashi sensei – you late!" one of the boys exclaimed, ignoring what the others where trying to figure out.

"Kakashi sensei, what do you mean – new student?" the girl asked him.

"This is Yukimiya Yamanaka," he told her," She's the newest member of our team."

"Yamanaka?" the girl asked, shocked; then she asked me," Are you related to Ino?"

"She's…my…cousin," I managed to say, but it was still quiet.

"You're related to Ino, and you're that quiet?" she asked, still shocked," Wow. I'm Sakura Haruno – It's nice to meet you."

"Nice... to meet…you too," I told her, trying my best to not be shy, but it wasn't quiet working.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki," Sakura told me, introducing the boys.

"You look nothing like Ino," Naruto said, getting really close to my face with his. I took quick steps back, and tripped over air. Kakashi was quick though, and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks," I told him, my face burning with the blush I knew everyone could see.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, hitting him," Don't get so close to her like that!"

"Ouch- Sorry Sakura!" Naruto apologized, caressing his head where she had hit him. I looked around, and saw Sasuke, just sitting there, not doing much – except watching with a bored look.

"Okay everyone," Kakashi sensei says, a bored look in his eye. '_Why's he wearing a mask?_' I wonder to myself, '_and why is one eye covered by his headband?_'

Naruto and Sakura sat in the grass, and then look at Kakashi sensei, so I followed suit, sitting next to Sakura.

"Today, we're going to review chakra control," Kakashi sensei told us, and I nodded to myself. Sakura stood up, and I followed; I don't know if she realized I was doing what she was, but I hoped not – it'd be embarrassing. Before I done anything, I watched the others, to see how they done it. Then once I saw, I copied and tried it myself – but I felt nothing.

"Here," Sakura's voice was closer then I thought, and it made me jump.

"Sorry," she told me, sincerity in her voice. She took my hands, and switched them, then nodded," Now try." I closed my eyes again, and tried again; I was also trying hard not to blush, because I felt everyone's eyes on me. I felt the power, and felt myself grasping it, controlling the flow.

**{After a couple hours of training}**

"Come on," Sakura smiled to me," I'll buy you something to eat."

"Thanks-!" Naruto began, but Sakura cut him off.

"Not you Naruto! I was talking to Yukimiya," she smiled, then gestured for me to follow, which I done without hesitating," Anything in particular you want to eat?"

"Not...really," I said quietly. Sakura nodded, and led the way through the town, and stopped at one of the shops.

"Hey billboard brow," a familiar voice said, as Sakura entered, then when I entered," Yukimiya? Why are you with Sakura?"

"Haven't you heard, Ino-pig?" Sakura said," Yukimiya's the newest member on my team." Ino's eyes traveled quickly to mine, and she suddenly looked almost deadly. _'Did I do something?_' I wondered, becoming scared at the deathly stare she was giving me.

"Your on Sasuke-kun's team?" she asked me incredulously, the cold stare still on me. I gulped softly, my eyes slowly starting to tear up.

"Yes," I said softly, wanting to disappear. Thankfully, Sakura seemed to notice my uncomforting posture, and came to my side.

"Leave her alone Ino-pig," Sakura said harshly," She's…" Suddenly Sakura stopped, and I saw a realization in her eyes. She turned to me, curiosity in her eyes.

"Would you tell me the truth?" Sakura asked me, and I nodded," Do you like Sasuke-kun?" I thought back to the boy on my new team, and thought it over for a couple minutes.

"No," I answer after a couple minutes, and Sakura saw the honesty in my eyes, then she turned back to Ino.

"See – she has no interest in Sasuke-kun," Sakura said," So be nice to her – she is _your _cousin after all."

"Your Ino's cousin?" I turned toward the table at which Ino was sitting, and saw three guys- 2 boys and a person I guessed was there sensei.

"Yes," I said quietly, becoming shy again.

"I'd think that you'd be Hinata's cousin with how quiet you are," one of the boys say, then stuffs food in his mouth.

"That's Choji," Sakura told me, gesturing to the one stuffing food in his mouth, then she gestures to the other boy," This is Shikamaru," then towards the guy," And this is Asuma sensei – their teacher." I nod a greeting to them, a slight blush spreading across my face.

"It's nice to meet you," Asuma sensei tells me, smiling.

"You too," I say, trying not to be too quiet, but it didn't work. I follow Sakura to an open seat and sit down with her.

"I've realized something," Sakura said, and I looked up from the menu.

"You blush when you're around guys, and talk a little more when you're with girls," Sakura says, and then orders something from the menu, and I order the same. I realize that she's right, but I can't figure out why I do that. After we ate, Sakura and I walked around the town, and soon we came upon my aunt's house.

"I'll…see you tomorrow…Sakura," I said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled," We normally practice like we did today, so meet us there at the same time tomorrow – ok?"

"Ok," I agreed.

"I'll come and find you if Kakashi sensei changes the time or location," Sakura told me, before she left, and then turned and left. I walked into the house, and breathed a sigh of relief. '_First day is over with,_' I told myself, '_now – I have to get through tomorrow._'


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! *hehe* Hope you like it- dont forget to review! reviews make me write quicker {reviews with more then "cool" - things like "awesome, cant wait for the next chapter" or "it could be a little better. Might i suggest ____." but if you flame or say something like "This is plain stupid" - i'll erase the review- friendly warning.} I'll answer questions about the character as well..unless it gives away too much information. So, again - enough afternoon-author-babbling. Here's your story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto - but I do own Yukimiya!**

* * *

I walked out of my aunt's house after breakfast, and looked around. Ino had already left, and I got the feeling she still was mad that I was on Sasuke's team. '_What's the deal?_' I asked myself, '_I mean, sure he's got a couple good features – like his hair, and his voice – but other then that he has no real…attributes. All he does is practice or fight with Naruto all the time._' I was used to them doing that, though this was only my third day on the team. As I walked down the streets, I saw a couple people here and there, and quietly said hi when they would smile at me. When I looked ahead I saw Hinata and quickly, without trying to draw attention to myself, ran up to her.

"Hey Hinata," I said quietly; I found it easiest to talk to her, and Sakura of course, but mainly Hinata – partly because we were both silent.

"Hello Miya," she smiled, and then I saw who she was with. '_He is the cutest thing ever!' _I thought.

------------------

**( sorry for interupting my own story - but I HAD to do this, its funny...to me, i dont know about anyone else...but i find it funny!**

------------------

"Aww! He's so cute! What's his name?" I asked her, my eyes wide with gleam in them.

"Akamaru," she told me, and he watched me as I bent down and pet him," He's Kiba's companion – the fight together as one."

"Really?" I asked, as I continued to pet Akamaru, then blushing I asked," Um… who's Kiba?"

"You haven't met him yet?" she asked me.

"No," I answered, shaking my head, and Akamaru rolled over, letting me scratch his belly," Aw, you're so cute!"

"Hey – who are you and why are you petting Akamaru?" The voice didn't seem angered, but curious. I looked up and saw a boy, about my age, with a coat and sunglasses.

"Yeah – that's what I'm wondering," another said, coming up behind him. Akamaru instantly got up and jumped up onto the second guy's head.

"Oh...I'm…sorry, I didn't…I was…" I began, but I to shy continue, and I felt the blush creeping along my face.

"It's alright," Hinata said to me, then turned to the one who Akamaru had went to," She was just petting him – Do you really think Akamaru would let someone hurt him?" He stood there, thoughtful then shrugged.

"You're right," he said, then smiled, and I saw his sharp teeth, which made me kind of frightened. Hinata turned to me, and smiled.

"This is Shino," she said, introducing the first one, then the second," This is Kiba."

"..Hi.." I said softly, the blush darkening.

"Your Ino's cousin aren't you?" Kiba asked, all of a sudden right next to me, sniffing me.

"Yea..." I answer, worried about why he was sniffing me, and I felt the blush getting worse. '_Oh gosh – just let me disappear_!' I thought miserably.

"Hey Miya!" I heard the familiar voice and was relieved as Sakura came walking towards us. I saw her eyes look at who was surrounding me, and she instantly knew what was going on.

"Kiba? Can you back up a little bit?" she asked politely," You're invading her personal bubble." He looked at Sakura, then with a confused expression nodded, and backed away a little. '_Thank you sooo much Sakura!_' I thought, relieved.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei told me to come and get you," Sakura told me, "It's time for practice."

"Okay," I nodded, then to Hinata, Shino, and Kiba I said," Bye. It… was nice… to meet you two."

"Yeah," Kiba smiled, and I found myself starting to blush again, so I quickly followed Sakura.

"So, are you alright? Still breathing?" She asked me, and I heard the joking tone.

"Yes," I smiled, and fell backwards, as someone came to a running halt in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, and helped me up. The blush came back, as he done so, and I saw Sakura shaking her head with her hand on her forehead.

"Lee! Watch where your going!" another girl scolded, walking towards us, and then she asked me," Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am," I nodded, my voice silent. I saw Sakura look at me, and I saw her question in her eyes, and I shook my head a couple times.

"This is Lee and Ten-Ten," Sakura said, introducing me to them, and then she pointed to a boy slowly making his way towards us," That's Neji – their third teammate."

"He looks like Hinata," I remarked.

"Their cousins," Ten-Ten told me," And speaking of which – You must be Ino's cousin."

"Yes," I nod," Yukimiya – but you can call me Miya."

"It's nice to meet you," Ten-Ten smiled, as Neji finally caught up.

"As it is with you three," I smiled back shyly, and then looked at Sakura and blinked once.

"Oh yeah! Kakashi sensei's waiting – that's right!" she exclaimed," Sorry – we've got to go!" We practically ran all the way to the training ground, and arrived – her out of breath, me barely winded. She looked at me incredulously, but didn't say anything. My team was getting used to my stamina, which seemed to never falter or die out – no matter how much I done.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily as we arrived, but she practically ignored him.

"Umm…Sakura?" I said, looking around then at her.

"Yea?"

"What was the point in rushing here if we knew that Kakashi sensei would be late?" I saw her eyes narrow and she frowned, then she sighed.

"Actually – you're training with us today. Kakashi's been set out on a mission." We looked and saw Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji walking towards us, followed by Asuma sensei.

"So has Kurenai, so her students will be joining us here shortly," Asuma sensei said, then rested against a tree. No sooner had he said that, I saw Hinata walking towards us, with Kiba and Shino in front of her. '_Oh no,_' I thought, feeling the blush shoot across my face, '_don't tell me that those are Kurenai sensei's student's_.' As though she was reading my mind, Sakura nodded, and I could almost feel my stomach tighten. '_Too many guys,_' I thought horridly, '_I am barely able to do anything with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi sensei watching me – now I have to train with Asuma sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino watching me!? This is too much!'_ I could already see the disaster of what would happen. Then I saw Hinata's face redden with a deep blush as Naruto came up to Kiba and Shino. '_I'm not alone_,' I remembered, then realized,' _why does she only blush when Naruto is around?_' Then it hit me, and I smiled softly, and thought, '_Oh – she likes him! Hopefully the others don't think I like all the guys or someone in particular when I blush around them – that would be bad…because I don't like anyone._' I saw Ino and Sakura staring each other down with deathly and territorial looks in there eyes, and was puzzled; then remembered my cousin's rage at me the other day. '_Everyone has there own way of showing they like someone_,' I thought to myself, '_Hinata blushes – Sakura and Ino fight… What do I do though?_'

"Okay everyone," Asuma sensei said, interrupting my thoughts, "For today, we're going to split into groups, and practice that way – since we have a rather large group. Yukimiya and Sakura will practice against Ino and Hinata. Shino, Kiba and Choji will practice against Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru." We nodded, and then spread out and prepared to begin.

"Miya – just because we're family, doesn't mean I'll go too easy on you," Ino warned.

"Leave her to me," Sakura told me silently, and I nodded; even though I'd rather go against Ino, it was probably best that I didn't start a family rivalry. With a look at Hinata, I nodded, and she nodded back, knowing what we had to do. Before we began, I looked across the clearing and saw the guys already battling and was amazed. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Akamaru and Kiba working together, and for once, I didn't feel no blush. 'Wait!' I thought in a slight panic, 'Does this mean I like Kiba?! No…it's probably because of Akamaru – yeah, that must be it…" Then I focused back on Hinata, who thankfully hadn't attacked me yet. I prepared myself, and then we began.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone! heres chapter 5 of Fire Warrior. Hope you enjoy it..sadly it will only last one more chapter. so the next chapter is the last (unless I can somehow stretch it to another chapter...idk) Dont forget to review!**

**Also- i'll be changing my penname soon- so keep on the look out for that! And sorry this chapter is so short, i couldnt think of anything else to put.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto- but I do own Yukimiya( aka: Miya)**

* * *

"Yukimiya!" My aunt called for me downstairs, and I came out. I had been training with Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura for four months now- and everything was almost back to normal-almost. _'I still miss my mother and father..._' I thought sadly,_'and everyone I lost back at my old village. But this is where I belong now._' As I stepped off the last stair, I lost my train of thought; at the door stood Kakashi sensei. '_This isn't good,_' I thought for some reason,_' He never gives me special visits. I must have done something wrong._'

"Yes, Kakashi sensei?" I asked him politely. Having been hanging out with Ino and Sakura, I've lost more than half of my shyness- and being in the same group as the bickering-duo- that being Naruto and Sasuke- I've lost most of my quietness.

"Would you please come with me? I need to talk to you," Kakashi sensei asked me, and I nodded. Slipping on my shoes, I followed him outside, shutting the door softly behind me. As I followed him, I was wondering of what I could have done to make him want to talk to me. He led me to the river and the bridge, and we stopped; then he turned and faced me.

"Miya, Lord Hokage wishes for me to train you in secret, as well as with the group," Kakashi sensei told me, and I was stunned," He wants you to come into your powers, and normal training isn't getting you there as quick as he wants."

"Into my powers?" I asked, and continued," You mean like Sasuke and his Sharigan, or Naruto and his clones?"

"Exactly," Kakashi sensei smiled- or at least, I think he was smiling," You have a power of your own, and the quicker you grasp it and learn to use it, the better."

"Alright," I nodded, thinking, '_I like the sound of this- my own power- how cool is my life getting_.'

"It won't be easy," Kakashi sensei warned," And you'll be even more energy drained then before." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I realized he was serious, and that I might actually loose some of my energy. Ever since my first day- I never lost much energy- no matter how long I trained or how hard I trained- I never lost much energy. Now though, I might actually loose some.

"Okay," I nodded, thinking,' _It's worth it if I get to train to use my power_.'

"We'll begin in one hour, at our training spot- don't be late," he told me, and I nodded.

"Yes Kakashi sensei." Just like that, he was gone, and I was alone. I stood there, and looked out over the river. After a couple minutes, I heard someone approaching; I looked up, and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Kiba-Akamaru," I greeted.

"Hey Kiya," Kiba said, using my nickname- he got that from the last part of my whole name combined with the last part of my name-YuKImiYA. Akamaru arffed and I smiled at him.

"So, how's your day so far?" Kiba asked me.

"Pretty good I guess," I smiled," Yours?"

"Same- you hungry?"

"Not really," I told him," I ate about an hour ago. Why, are you?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head and I thought, 'Okay- then why ask me if I was?' We stood there in quiet for a couple minutes, and then were joined.

"Hey Shino," I smiled.

"Miya," he replied, greeting me back," Kurenai sensei told me to come get Kiba. It's time to train."

"Alright," Kiba sighed, and then to me he said," I'll see you later I guess."

"Okay," I smiled," Bye guys; Bye Akamaru." Again, he arffed, and then they left and I was alone again. Sighing, I decided to walk around the town for a little bit, before it was time to meet Kakashi sensei.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sad to say- this is the last chapter. But as promised, I made it longer than the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Dont forget to review!!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto- but I do own Yukimiya**

* * *

"Alright- you ready to try again?" Kakashi sensei asked me. We had given my power a couple tries, but nothing had really happened. I nodded, wanting to accomplish something before today was over. Closing my eyes, I concentrated my chakra on the points in my feet and my right hand. Taking a deep breath, I made the certain hand signs thinking them to myself as I done them,' _Up-down-across-diagonal-flat-circle-halt_.' Then, without hesitating, I whipped my hand around, slicing the wind, and felt a small burst of Fire from somewhere. When I opened my eyes, my whole hand was blazing with fire, and I freaked. Instantly, Kakashi sensei was there, and he placed a hand on my shoulder, and I calmed as he done some hand signs, and the fire was gone.

"What… WHAT WAS THAT?!" I exclaimed, staring at my hand where the fire had been.

"A small ounce of your power," Kakashi sensei told me," Yukimiya- you are one of the few the Fire Country has left."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, becoming intrigued.

"You are one of the last Fire Warrior's the Fire Country has left," he said simply, his gaze locked with mine.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"At one point, the Fire Country had about twenty Fire Warriors. They protected the Feudal Lord, and the land with their power," Kakashi sensei explained," Their powers were each unique and each Fire Warrior had a certain capability, that when used in the right way, brought great things. Sadly, many began becoming corrupted- and wanted more power. In the end, only few survived and were able to pass on there powers to the next generation."

"Is it hereditary?" I asked, wondering if one of my parents had been given the power.

"We aren't sure," Kakashi sensei answered," But we don't think it is. We think what happens is- when one of the Fire Warriors die, the power travels to a younger body and a newer soul- one born on the same day as the one before it."

"Amazing," I breathed, smiling.

"Yes- you are very unique Yukimiya," Kakashi sensei told me, and I couldn't help but blush a little," Now- it's late, you should go get something to eat."

"Okay!" I exclaimed," Thanks for training today Kakashi sensei!"

"No problem," he said, obviously not used to being thanked for training.

-`-`

"Hey! Kiya!" I turned around and saw Kiba coming up to me.

"Hey yourself," I smiled.

"The rest of us are going to get something to eat- you want to come?" Kiba asked me.

"Sure," I nodded, and followed Kiba to one of the restaurants. We entered and I saw a couple of the others all sitting at a table, which Kiba led me to. Kiba sat down, and I wondered where to sit, since there seemed to be no seats. Kiba seemed to notice that, and pulled one up, beside him, from another table.

"Thanks," I smiled, sitting down.

"Hey Miya." I looked up and saw Ten-Ten smiling at me.

"Hey there Ten-Ten," I smiled a greeting, and then looked around to see exactly who was all here. '_Ten-Ten, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Shino_,' I thought, and then looked down at the food and began to eat.

"So, what were you and Kakashi sensei doing?" Sakura asked me; It was easy to talk to her without interrupting any other conversations, because we were sitting next to each other.

"He was teaching me my power," I told her honestly.

"Really!? That's awesome!" Sakura beamed, but I knew that now she must really feel bad. '_She doesn't think she contributes to the team_,' I thought sadly,_' but she does_.' I had no clue how- but she did- in her own way, Sakura contributed just as much as anyone to the team. I felt something lightly hit my right leg, and looked in that direction; Kiba looked at me apologetically, and I realized he must have accidentally kicked me- even though it didn't really hurt. I smiled at him to let him know it was alright, and he smiled back.

"Where's Akamaru?" I asked him, realizing the little guy wasn't with him.

"He's not feeling well- so my sister is looking after him right now," Kiba told me, and I instantly heard the hurt in his voice.

"Akamaru will be alright," I said, trying to comfort him," He'll be back in action before you know it." Kiba smiled, and we continued eating and talking for about an hour.

"Well, I'd better go," I said, getting up.

"Yeah, me too- I'll walk you to your place," Kiba suggested, and I nodded, and I felt a light blush creep across my face. As soon as it came, it was gone though. We walked out of the restaurant, and down the streets; I looked up and saw the stars shining down on us, and I could help but feel like the luckiest girl on the world right now. We arrived at my aunt's house- it seemed to soon for me, but I guess that the moment had to come to and end at some point- and he faced me.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kiba said.

"Yeah- I'll see you tomorrow," I agreed, smiling.

"'Night Kiya," he smiled, and walked toward his house.

"'Night Kiba," I replied softly, to soft for him to hear- so I thought. As I entered the house, I took of my shoes, and turned around.

"Agh!" I screamed, and then calmed down," Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Ino smirked, leaning against the wall beside the stairs, her arms crossed.

"What?" I asked her, wondering why she was smirking.

"Nothing," she shrugged," Just wondering why I saw you and Kiba go into a restaurant together, and then he walked you home. Did you two have a date?"

"No!" I exclaimed," It was a group dinner- there was Ten-Ten, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Shino there as well."

"Why'd he walk you home then?" she pressed.

"How am I supposed to know!?" I asked, "I said I should be getting home, and he said he had to be getting home too- so we walked together!"

"Right," she nodded, and I noted the sarcasm in her voice. She walked upstairs, leaving me down there, and I thought, '_From the perspective she put it in with what she saw- she does make it sound like it was a date- if you didn't know about the others inside_.' I found myself smiling, but then shook my head, and got ready for bed.

`-`-

**{One Month Later}**

I stood next to Kakashi sensei, trying to keep myself calm and collected. Today, I would be showing a couple others how far I have gotten. Ino had come with me, so she was staying around to see.

"Hey Kiya!" I was shocked. '_Who invited Kiba?!_' I thought, and then saw the smile on Ino's face. '_Oh- your gonna pay for this one cuz_.'

"Hey Kiba," I said, smiling at him as he approached, thinking, '_maybe I could work this to my advantage?_'

"We're here!" Sakura said, rushing up to me and Kakashi sensei. Sasuke and Naruto came slower than her, which I was fine with.

"Alright Kakashi," Asuma sensei said, appearing with Kurenai sensei. Iruka sensei appeared a little bit right after them.

"Hello Yukimiya," Iruka sensei greeted me, smiling," Everything been going okay?"

"Yes Iruka sensei," I nodded, smiling; I heard Ino and Sakura doing there usual fighting over Sasuke and turned to them.

"Guys?" They turned to me, and I continued," Could you do that somewhere else please? I won't be able to concentrate if you two are arguing. Same goes for you two." As I say this, I turn toward Naruto and Sasuke. They each nodded- Sasuke looked bored though- I had to admit.

"Okay- ready?" Kakashi sensei asked me, and I nodded. He took a couple leaps back, measuring the distance between us carefully. The last time I had tried my power, I had accidentally lost control over it and ended up and accidentally hitting him with a small bit of the power.

"Go for it Yukimiya!" he called to me, and I nodded. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my chakra- putting most of it in my feet and my right hand. Taking a deep breath, I made the certain hand signs thinking them to myself as I done them,' _Up-down-across-diagonal-flat-circle-halt_.' Then, without hesitating, I whipped my hand around, slicing the wind, and felt the familiar fire engulf my right hand. Focusing, I took a couple more breaths, and made the second set of hand signs. 'Left, right, flat, circle, across, up, right, diagonal, triangle, half-heart, down,' I thought as I done them, measuring them carefully. I knew the smallest mistake could be disastrous. I knew that from somewhere nearby- Lord Hokage was watching me, I felt it. Focusing back on my power, I sliced the air again, this time, keeping my left hand positioned, and using my right hand with the fire to slice the air. I bent inward, to keep it from hitting the air directly, and I felt the fire growing. _'Now_,' I thought,' _just focus- and let it sharpen_.' The molecules joined with my chakra that I had focused in my right hand, and I felt them combining. Then something snapped, and the chakra overreacted- sending sparks in every direction, and then it all fell apart. The reaction worsened, as I tried to use more chakra to control it; a wave of electric like currents shot out quickly, and before anyone had a chance to react, it hit them, sending them all flying, including me.

My head hit a tree, but I barely felt it. I looked up, and saw everyone on the ground, barely moving.

"No!" I shouted, but I couldn't move. My body was in shock at what had happened. I saw the sensei's move, and then the rest of the kids start moving. Shaking uncontrollably, I sat there, on the ground, my knees bent under me. I saw Kiba sit up, and then all looked around; when they saw me; they stopped and stared. My gaze swept each of theirs, and I saw it in each of them: fear. Somehow, despite all my shaking, I managed to stand. Tears began to run down my face, and I realized that they were afraid of me- even Kiba. As soon as that thought entered my head, I couldn't stand it anymore- I turn and ran from the one place I ever called home.

* * *

**_That last bit was a little hard to write- but I sadly had to. Anyway- just a heads up, there will be a sequel- titled "Fire Secrets". I'll begin working on it whenever I can- so..yeah. Here's a song that I felt kind of fit with the ending. I dont know if it truely does or not- but i choose it anyway. I want to thank all of those who read Fire Warrior as well- so Thank You!!! and another thanks to those who Reviewed!! If you reviewed- you now get a kiss(of ur choosing) by any guy in Naruto that you want! That's ur reward!!(just imagine it people!) So, yeah.. here you go. _**

**I had nothing to say  
and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
and I live it all out to find, but I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(inside of me)  
but all that they can see the words revealed  
is the only real thing that i got left to feel  
(nothing to lose)  
just stuck hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own and the fault is my own**

[Chorus]  
I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain til its gone  
i wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm close to something real.  
i wanna find something I've wanted all along  
somewhere I belong

and I got nothing to say. I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
look at everywhere only to find.  
it is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.  
(so what am I)  
what do I have but negativity  
Cuz I cant trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me  
(nothing to lose)  
nothing to gain I'm hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own  
and the fault is my own

[repeat chorus]

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
Cuz I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything til I break away from me  
I will break away. I'll find myself today

[repeat chorus]

_Song: Somewhere I belong_

_By: Linkin Park_


End file.
